Strawberries and Dragons
by Your Favorite Mistake x3
Summary: Ginny is in for a heck of a year at Hogwarts. When she begins to fall for a dragon, will her feeling be returned or her heart burned? Humor/ Romance/ Adventure/General


Title: Strawberries and Dragons  
  
Disclaimer: I own some of these characters. The ones in J.K. Rowlings movies/books are completely hers. Although I wish I owned Draco, *sighs and goes dreamy eyed*.  
  
Virgina Weasley lied face down on her bed. The covers were pulled over her head, yet her feet stuck out.  
  
"Ginny come downstairs, sleepy," Ginny heard her mother calling her.  
  
Ginny muttered into her pillow an incoherent reply, which she decided against repeating to anyone but her pillow. Slowly she moved herself out of bed and onto her feet, but not without a huff. Still in her pajamas she trotted down the steps to find out why her mother had called her down so early.  
  
When she arrived in the cluttered kitchen her mother was attempting to make scrambled eggs -without her wand.  
  
"Hello Ginny Dear, sit at the table and I'll get you some eggs," her mother commanded kindly.  
  
Ginny took one look at the eggs and grimaced. They were burnt and flaky. She did not wish to hurt her mums feeling so she did as she was told and sat down.  
  
"So, why'd you wake me up so early on summer vacation?" Ginny asked curiously.  
  
"Ginny, don't you remember, your father and us were invited to that brunch with the Alecton's." Mrs.Weasley replied bent over the frying pan.  
  
"Oh I completely forgot about that! I'm not really hungry so I'll wait to eat then and go dress now," she replied to her mother and thanked god for the Alectons. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ginny made her way up the steps of about 4 flights. Stopping at her brother Ron's door she knocked loudly. From inside she heard Ron grunt.  
  
" Ron wake up and dress nice."  
  
From inside Ron yelled a word that the author has deemed inappropriate to repeat due to the young readers reading this.  
  
Ginny ran away as fast as she could when Ron came out of the room.  
  
Stopping on the floor below she knocked on Percy's door.  
  
"Brunch today Percy, dress sharp." She called into his room.  
  
Unlike his brother her awoke happily and thanked Ginny for her service of awakening.  
  
At last she reached Fred and Georges room. When she looked inside she almost wished she had a camera.  
  
Fred was on the floor with the covers twisted around his chest, sucking his thumb.  
  
George had gone to bed in his boxers. Boxers covered in ducks. They carefully waddled around every couple of minutes they exclaimed 'QUACK'.  
  
Ginny just left them there shaking her head.  
  
Ginny walked inside her own clean room. It was close to entirely white. She opened her dresser and looked through the hand me down robes. She finally reached a pretty dress.  
  
It was white and came down to her calves. It was strapless and had what appeared to be elegant silver sash to emphasize her tiny waist. She edges were trimmed with silver, and in the center of the tight sash an emerald nestled grandly. It flowed freely over her legs, the rest was tight.  
  
She knew the dress had been a gift from her great grandmother who was fairly rich.  
  
Ginny took of her clothes put on her underclothes and slipped on the dress. It was very figure conforming. Looking at herself in the full-length mirror, she sighed. She'd never be as pretty as the Witch Weekly witches were but she never hoped to be. She rather disliked dresses, but the Alectons were very grand people.  
  
Ginny had blood red hair that was straight and came to her hips. She had cinnamon brown eyes with a touch of gold. She had grown taller and was entering the 5th year at Hogwarts. She had a thin waist.  
  
Someone knocked on the door. Ginny ran to it and opened it. There in the door way stood her other brother Charlie. Ginny hugged him tightly. And stood back.  
  
"Charlie, why didn't you tell me you arrived sooner?" Ginny asked.  
  
"I just got here now" was his laughing reply.  
  
Ginny again embraced him.  
  
Charlie had always been her life long brother. She was closest to him and trusted him, and only him.. Who could she trust after the Tom Riddle expirence?  
  
"You look georgous, Ginny" Charlie stated, taking her in.  
  
"Well I must get ready, Charlie" She replied retreating into her room, only now she felt 2 times happier.  
  
A/N: So how'd I do? Tell me by reviwing if you want. I REALLY appreciate constuctive criticsm. I'll post the next chapter when I get my first review. Flame or not. This is my first Harry Potter fic. (as you can probally tell). Well always, Cobra. 


End file.
